powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability''' to read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Also Called * Mind Reading Capability The ability falls into two categories, "Telepathic Communication" and "Telepathic Perception." Telepathy is the ability to transfer information from one mind to another, or to read minds without the aid of physical communication. However, this ability cannot affect change or alter another's thoughts, only communication with or without the others knowledge. Not to be confused with the higher level Mental Manipulation Associations Users of this power may obtain other similar powers like: *Beacon Emission, or Clairvoyance. *Powers like: **Mental Manipulation, **Memory Manipulation, **Emotion Manipulation, or **Dream Manipulation may be enhanced versions of this power. Limits *Users are prone to headaches so it has to be limited to off-set them *Low-Level users would only work at one target at a time Techniques Telepathic Defense *'''Psionic Shield:' '''The ability to erect a psychic shield. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask visual presence, making targets want to look away from the user. *'Telepathic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other users. Telepathic Offense *'Internal Vocalization:' Speaking as a part of another's mind. *'Operative Theft:' The ability to quickly process, store, upload or download information, through another's mind. *'Dark Psyche:' Communicate the dark side of a person's personality. *'Inhibit:' Placing “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their abilities. *'Mental Stimulants: Making one feel pleased, happy, pained or other emotion. Telepathic Skills *'''Vocalized Communication: To speak or have spoken thoughts from the communicators. *'Intuitive Multilingual': The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *'Mental Detection': The ability to sense another's presence. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental line with any person. *'Psionic Binding:' The ability to use the psychic mind of another, combining the psychic energies to boost one's own powers or temporarily increase their psionic abilities. Some Telepaths may eventually become' Omnipathic;' meaning they are able to read the minds of every living being on the planet at one time. Known users *Lapras (Pokemon) *Giant Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kamal Re'x (Universe at War) *Jayfeather (Warriors) *Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (DC Comics) *Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz (DC Comics) *All Martians (DC Comics) *Spock (Star Trek) *The Vulcans (Star Trek) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Professor Charles Xavier (Marvel Comics) *Cable (Marvel Comics) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Charles Xavier/Proffesor X (Marvel) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Emma Frost/White Queen (Marvel Comics) *The Goblin Queen (Marvel) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Stephord Cukoos (Marvel Comics) *Nate Gray/X-Man (Marvel Comics) *Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Sage (Marvel Comics) *Blindfold (Marvel Comics) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *Necromorph Hivemind (Dead Space) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) *Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) *Toa Kongu Inika (Bionicle) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ra`ad (Ben 10) *Chamber (Marvel Comics) *Ma-Ti (Captain Planet) *Kelly Bailey (Misfits) *Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Level 5 or higher Shaman (Scorpius: The Golden Age) *Angel (Maximum Ride) *The Ood (Doctor Who) *The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) *Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Sara (Race to Witch Mountain) *Sookie Stackhouse (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Barry The Bellboy (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Hunter (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Christy Jenkinens (Charmed) *Matt Parkman (Heroes) *Maury Parkman (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) *Charles Deveaux (Heroes) *Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Telepaths (Mutant X) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Dr. Tachyon (Wild Cards series) *Sasha (inFamous) *River Tam (Firefly) Gallery Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Proffesor X (Marvel) The Goblin Queen (Marvel).jpg|The Goblin Queen (Marvel) 5a17d593535cbd7bedd634e9bbc5c90b.jpg|Jean Gray (Marvel) 406px-Cable_head.jpg|Cable (Marvel) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power